Too hot to handle
by Sportsfan64
Summary: Steve Rogers just got back from training with the new avengers but maria unexpectedly shows up at his apartment. They go on a date and things get heated. One- shot. Warning lemon/sex Rated M for lemon


**Disclaimer:** Captain America: The Winter Soldier and

Avengers: Age of Ultron are the properties of Marvel Studios, Walt Disney, and Marvel Studios. The characters Captain America and Maria Hill are also owned by Marvel. This story was written purely for entertainment and enjoyment. No money was made, and no copyright infringement intended.

 **Rating:** M for sexual content

 **Too hot to handle**

Steve opened the door and stepped into his apartment. He and Natasha just finished training the new members and although they have made good progress, they still had a lot of work to do before they're in synch with each other like the original Avengers team that had been through Loki and Ultron. The soldier headed to the shower so he can clean up after himself. He was thankful for the serum in his blood, preventing him from getting cold, now that he was deprived of the searing hot water he had been standing under seconds before.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a blue towel that was hanging on a shower bar and proceeded to look at himself on the mirror, making sure to shave his growing beard and brushed his teeth. He was in no particular hurry because its not like he has a date or anything waiting for him, making sure that he was satisfied with how he looked, he opened the door to head to his room

"Good afternoon Cap. I watched your training with the new team and I must say I'm impressed." Steve jumped as he heard the feminine voice behind him. He turned to face Maria Hill and his breath got caught in his throat. She was wearing a black dress which perfectly hugged tightly to her curves and he swears he's never seen anyone looked more beautiful than her at this moment.

"Wow. You look beautiful Maria."

"Thanks Steve, now go get dressed; I made reservations at Pellegrino's and I don't really want to be late for our date." Steve nodded not wanting to disappoint Maria who he admits he's grew fond of her since the whole deal with Shield and more often than not found himself missing her while he was looking for Bucky. He stepped out of his room finally dressed for their date.

"How do I look?"

"Not too bad Steve. Let's go."

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. They walked inside, and immediately the smell of food overwhelmed them. Steve smiled, but remembered the question he's been dying to ask since he saw her in his apartment

"Oh by the way, how did you get into my apartment? I made sure it was locked" asked Steve

"Oh it's pretty easy, I asked Natasha and she told me and said that your lock sucked and I agree with her, you need a new one." They both chuckled and followed the waiter to their table. When he asked what they wanted to order for drinks, they both ordered a beer and she thanked the waiter and ordered their food.

"Hm..I'll have the 12oz. Bud Light with fries. Steve?"

"Oh I'll have the same but with onion rings." He said, handing the waiter his menu as she did the same

"Thanks." She said, with a flirtatious smile, making the waiter blush slightly while walking away. Steve laughed

"Maria we both know you're beautiful but try not to use your looks and charm before the nights over." He said before taking a drink. She smiled at him and took a drink of her own

"Trust me cap, you haven't seen anything yet." She said barely holding back laughter. Steve smiled widely, loving hearing Maria laugh.

Twenty minutes later, their food arrived. Maria thanked the waiter with another, flirtatious smile, making him blush more. Steve looked at her in disbelief

"You're pretty irresistible, you know that?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah. It's fun" she replied while cutting into her food. Steve smiled and started cutting into his own. He had to come here more often, this was the best restaurant he had ever been at.

The same waiter arrived to ask him if they wanted dessert, he looked at the menu to see if there's anything he might want but Maria shook her head and leaned in closer to him and whispered

" _Save room for dessert. I'm what's on the menu_." She purred seductively while lightly nipping his earlobe. The action caused Steve to stiffen and he nodded and he turned to the waiter and politely declined the offer. They paid for the bill and left

The ride back to his apartment was quiet. They walked into the apartment after parking the car. The second they got into his apartment, Maria turned to him before pulling Steve down to kiss her on the lips passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her arms around his waist, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, making him kiss her deeper. She ran her hands over his hair as he moved to kiss her neck. She moaned and then pulled Steve's face up to kiss him on the lips.

"That tie looks good you by the way," Maria said, before pulling away from the kiss. She slowly grabbed his tie and turned to walk to his bedroom, pulling him by his tie. Steve groaned as Maria swayed her hips more than usual. Maria smirked when she heard his groan while they were walking to his room

"You're making me want you more and more Hill," Steve growled as she opened the door to his bedroom. She turned to face him, pushing the door with her back and pulling him into the room. Steve pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. She could feel his erection straining his pants as Steve shut the door with his foot.

Steve pushed her onto the bed and she rolled them over so she was on top, she straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt and she got down on her knees and started unzipping his pants she, looked up at him and saw his eyes darken with lust, she wrapped her hands his member, and started stroking him, she smiled at him before taking him in her mouth. Steve groaned as her mouth worked over him. His hands tangled in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down, running her hands tongue over his shaft. The consistent pressure of her lips warm around him, has him near the edge and she gasps out when she pulls him out of her mouth. Strands of hair fall of her face, giving her a sexy look and unable to hold back any longer he grabs her and kisses her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip. Their teeth and tongue clash together, making the flow of desire rush through him.

Steve was getting annoyed by the amount of clothing on Maria. He'd be wanting to rip her clothes but she beat him to it and ripped his before he could do anything, but not to be too hasty he quickly pulled her shirt over her head.

The soldier could nearly feel himself drool as he took in Maria's appearance. He growled almost agitatedly while he eyed her appearance. Steve could feel the blood rushing down south as he watched her chest heave up and down to the rhythm of her panting, everything about her is gorgeous, her face, her eyes and her curvy hips.

He licked his lips before diving into her breasts. He kissed her left breast before burying his face in between. Maria sighed in pleasure. Holding his head into her chest while he ravished her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting into her, she met each of his thrust, feeling him moving within her as his hands ran up her stomach to her face lovingly. He traced her lips with his finger, and she took it and sucked his finger, the feeling was erotic to Steve. He slammed into her, making her cry out loudly. Her legs tightly around him. Neither one wanting to move, just wanting to savor this moment.

She cupped his face, while she slowly rode him. Placing her hands on her knees, she leaned forward and shifted further until her breast were brushing against his. He kept pushing her forward and she kept pushing back. Grabbing her hair he pulled it gently, giving her a thrill as he rode her. Her skin was too enticing and he wanted to taste it.

The soldier began kissing her back and he thrust her. She grabbed his pillow and hugged it as her climax approached. She turned her head so they could kiss while they both rocked against the other. She loved the feeling of him lying against her on her back.

"I'm almost there Steve." Maria said, breaking the kiss, her eyes dilated in pleasure

"Then cum for me." Steve whispered to her

Maria's body began to tremble as she began to spasm. She began to moan loudly as she rode out her orgasm. Steve rolled over so she was on top. He reached over and grabbed her breast while she rode him. She looked incredibly hot and sexy with her eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open. She seized his hands and intertwined their fingers as she grinded herself against him. She then cried out loudly before collapsing on top of him.

It went on, and Steve brought Maria to orgasm several more times before finally spilling himself into her with an orgasm that seemed to last forever. Where this would lead them, neither knew, but for now both were count

"I love you" Steve said, and Maria looked shocked for a moment before she had a teasing smile

"You're just saying that because I gave you mind blowing sex Rogers." Steve frowned because it was untrue and he was a little hurt that she thought that he was that shallow

"I had feelings for you for a while now Maria. Ever since the events with Shield. I missed you so much while I was searching for Bucky, at first I was trying to figure out why I missed you so much and I tried to tell myself that it's because you're a friend and was concerned for your well-being even though I know you can take care of yourself but I finally realized it was something more than not. I love you Maria, and it's not because we had amazing sex but because I really do love you." Maria had tears on her eyes and she looked away as she wiped it, she didn't say anything before turning to face him again

"I love you too Steve Rogers, so much." She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed that way for a few seconds, feeling content in just being in each other's arms, before she pulled away

"Oh and Steve, you and I will definitely have sex more often"

"Yes ma'm." They both smiled and laughed before lying back down on the bed. He wrapped her arms around her waist and she did the same while nuzzling her head against his chest, both looking forward to the future ahead of them and both knew that they could face whatever obstacles they may face as a couple. They knew it won't be perfect, there will be days where they're angry with each other, but both knew that they would never call it quits because they love each too much and are too afraid to lose each other to let a fight ruin bring their relationship down.

 **A/N This is my first lemon story and I hope you liked it, I admit not everything you'll read in this story is 100% mine because I used other stories as models and changed some of the words. I never wrote a lemon so I don't know if this is a good one. Reviews would be appreciated. P.S. I'm still a romanogers fan at heart but I like Captain Hill too lol anyways, peace out people.**


End file.
